This disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program.
A graphical user interface (GUI) is a user interface wherein computer graphics and a pointing device are used. A user can carry out various inputting operations by carrying out an operation for a graphic image displayed on a screen using the pointing device. Since the GUI makes an intuitive operation possible, it has spread widely at present.
The user can cause an intended function to be executed by using the pointing device to carry out an execution determination operation for an object representative of a desired function among graphic objects representative of different functions. The execution determination operation by the pointing device is usually carried out, for example, in the case where the pointing device is a mouse, by operating the mouse to move a cursor to a target object and clicking the object. On the other hand, in the case where the pointing device is a touch screen, the execution determination operation is usually carried out by touching a position on the touch screen, at which a target object is displayed, with a finger.
On the other hand, in recent years, a coordinate inputting apparatus as a kind of pointing device has been proposed and is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-65730 wherein the position of a finger in a non-contacting state above a touch screen is detected.